Ruthenia
The Ruthenia, officially known as the Imperial Ruthenia, is a large nation consisting of the former lands of the Soviet Union in western Russia. It was formed on May 9th of 1965, by Russian imperialists secretly backed foreign supporters. Today, Ruthenia is a strong nation with more than 125 million inhabitants, and a strong economy. The nation is ruled by Tzarina Natalya Isyanov, leading a strict autocracy monarchy by divine right. The empire generally closed off to the rest of the world with the exception of trusted allies and trade partners. History Early History Before its formation, there were numerous supporters of a return to the glory days of the Russian Empire, their voices however crushed by the Communist government. While they had the will, the royalists lack the organization, and had no way of possibly splitting from the Soviet Union. Pretenders, fruads, and activists, sometimes all at once, tried to claim legitimacy to the Romanov line, and lead the people against the Supreme Soviet to claim the long vacant throne, but all failed. However, one group was determined to take that throne for themselves, and they had the power to possibly do it. These people were the Isyanovs, and they were related to a powerful family overseas, the Williams of Huria. The Isyanovs had some prominent positions within the Soviet government, but none of which could possibly give them the power they wanted. To that end, the patriarch of the Isyanovs, Vlasii Isyanov made a call to his cousin, Rollace Williams, and made a large request involving, but limited too; guns, training, money, and a few "incidents" to rouse the people into following him. Rollace did what he could, and didn't ask questions, but warned Huria would pull out it the Soviets began suspecting. The Hurians arrived in Russia in the 1960s as part of the Soviet Union's African student plan, where it train Africans in economics, politics, and military engineering, providing the perfect cover for the spies aiding Isyanov and his royalists. They spent the next two years aiding him and his followers in how to get the people angry and focused on "justice" (whatever kind didn't matter), and how orgainze a group of a assassins in a manner capable of pulling of a series of orcastrated murders that would force the people hands. When the Soviet program for the Hurians ended, the Hurian advisors left the royalists to fulfill their plan alone, and awaited the results of their labor. Vlasii setup his plan with his conspirators, and began to develop the framework of their masterpiece idea. Formation of Ruthenia The royalists would strike during the Victory Day Parade May 9th, in switch the Russians would be celebrating their victory over Nazi Germany 20 years prior. This would all take place as part of a wider plan. Before the parade six months ahead, the royalists would first spread the word that new head of the Soviet Union, Leonid Brezhnev, was planning on increasing the power he held, and locking other politicians representing the people out of the government. This alone was enough to gain more followers, as the government was already trying to silence the people. Second, assassins would kill leaders sympathetic to the plight of the people, and stage the entire thing as the government's doing after word of the first lie reached the ears of the government prompting an investigation. This would push the people into believing that the government was trying to prevent those helping the people from gaining any ground in politics. Vlasii had another final idea that would aid him in taking over. During the parade, after the troops finished marching pass the Kremlin Wall where the most powerful in Russia stood, the people parading with flags, parade floats, and balloons, none of the security personnel would be able to make out any hidden weapons in the crowd of people. These people, numbering in the hundreds, would storm the walls and kill the Soviet leaders, all while shouting the governments "crimes" against the people, and praising the man behind the entire idea. The Hurian military training would prepare them well for the attack, conditioning them to both the noise, dead and dying, and pain as they pushed forward. On May 9th, 1965, the entire plan went down. As the main body of soldiers were leaving, most no doubt aware of the planned attack, the people marched closely, throwing caffetti in the air, waving flags and other distracting objects, and aided the assault teams into the main area for the attack. The moment the main force was in position, they struck. 600 men and women stormed the walls shout and shooting, calling for the blood of Brezhnev, and throwing loyal soldiers over the edges of the wall. Brezhnev and his advisors obvisously attempted to escape, and this had been anticipated. On the other side of the Kremlin, many of the soldiers guarding the gates during the parade had been bribed, promised a better life and greater say in the affairs of their nation. They allowed 70 royalists to enter the Kremlin, and lay in wait for Brezhnev inside the walls. As Brezhnev and his men rushed into the supposed safety of the Kremlin, the conspirators opened fire on him and people, rittling him with hundreds of bullets. As he laid dead on the pavement, Vlasii and his supporters ran up to the top of the walls, and called out victory, justice, and peace. The main body of the Soviet Union had fallen, allowing the formation of Imperial Ruthenia, which promised to give the people greater freedoms and living conditions. Post-Independence Immediately following the formation of Ruthenia, royalists in other cities began calling on the people to rise up against the Soviet government. This was only possible in the south and in Ukraine, where the people were particularly oppressed by the government, and sought reform. Many of the soldiers charged with fighting the rebels joined them instead, seeking too a better life, better wages, and an end to constant threat of war looming over the country because of the nation's arm race with the United States. The Ruthenian armies marched into bases all across lower Western Russia, ceasing weapons, munitions, supplies, and uniforms, and generally anything that could later put to use in securing the newly conquered lands from a venegeful Soviet Union. Ruthenia invaded the Kazakh Republic to sieze the nuclear weapons in western Kazakhstan, and use them to threaten the Soviets, and prevent them from attacking them. Ruthenia annexed Moldovia to secure a defensible border with Romania, and generally to completely cut the Soviets off from the Black Sea. Georgia and the other Caucaus republics were annexed, and used to secure the southern border using the mountains. Once the Ruthenians reached the Ural Mountians, the expansion was halted. They took what they wanted and needed, and needed to secure their gains. The Soviet armies were told not to pursue for the single reason that they needed to prevent other regions from possibly doing the same. Thus Ruthenia dodged a bullet that would have diffenently killed it early into its life. The new empire immediately reached out for allies, and found itself reaching out to Huria, offering them their thanks, though the Hurians requested the thanks be secret. Politics Military Demographics Language Health Religion Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports Economy Taxes Transport Energy Geography Climate Environment Education Technology Category:Ruthenia